Trapped
by VampirateLycan
Summary: What happens when the SG1 team get stuck in a lift? Just for a laugh.


**Trapped**

**Co-written by my friend Jodie. **

**A/N: As usual I don't own any of these characters, they are just my playthings, I have to put them away at the end of the day. I only half own the plot as well. I made this fic with my friend over MSN, so we don't know if its any good it was just made for a laugh. Hope you have as much of a laugh reading as we did writing. **

Jack walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. What he wouldn't do for a shower right now. Suddenly Daniel came running round the corner shouting to hold the lift. Jack stuck out his hand grimacing as the lift door slammed into his fingers and then retracted. He smiled as Daniel slipped into the elevator.

"Hi" Daniel said.

But Jack was too busy wondering just what him and Sam could get up to in the said shower…or the elevator for that matter.

Daniel stared at his friend wondering what the hell brought on the dreamy expression on his face and as he pressed the button for the ninth floor and the doors closed he waved his hand in front of Jacks face and clicked his fingers a couple of times.

"Jack" he said.

Suddenly Jack came out of his stupor and shrugged apologetically and as they stopped at the fifteenth floor and Vala walked onto the elevator grinning at the two boys. They settled into a companionable silence Daniel looking furtively at Vala every few seconds as the elevator carried on its descent.

'Wow!' thought Jack and Daniel at the same time. They knew that Vala was good looking, sexy even but this particular little get up of dark blue jeans, biker boots and black tank top had them both wondering where she was going and who with. All Daniel could think about was how he was going to have to rethink his stance of not sleeping with the vixenish alien.

Daniel shut his eyes groaning quietly on the inside; dressed like that she was probably on her way to a date.

'However' he thought 'She did dress like that an awful lot'

Reassuring himself a little bit he didn't see Sam step onto the elevator as it stopped on the eleventh floor, he also missed Sam wink slightly at Vala and Vala wink back. Jack however did and he definitely thought something was up. Then he saw what she was wearing and his eyes flew open. Holy shit!

Sam was wearing her bike leathers; breasts pushed up because of one of those delicious little tank tops she wore under her BDU's. Then it hit him. Vala and Sam were fucking each other. They had to be and unfortunately for Jack it was too much and he let out a long groan. Jacks situation didn't get any better when several more people got onto the elevator and he had both Sam and Vala pressed up against him.

Daniel looked over the heads of the people in front of him when he heard Jack groan and had to stifle a snigger as he saw the predicament that Jack was in. He did feel a little put out though that he wasn't getting any action but then he heard a little ding as the elevator reached the tenth floor. The hoards of people left and him and Jack were just left with Sam and Vala.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Sam and Vala moved to opposite sides of the elevator. Then the team heard a groaning noise. Followed by a whirring noise. Then a clunk.

'Shit!' thought Daniel 'that doesn't sound good'

Vala and Sam just grinned while Jack closed his eyes and groaned.

'That's it' thought Jack 'I am dead. Someone is trying to kill me by leaving me stuck in an elevator, with two leather clad lesbians one of whom is looking at Daniel like he's chocolate mousse.'

Daniel was about to pick up the emergency phone when Vala stopped him.

"Why are you doing that Daniel"

Jack replied for him.

"So we can get out of here"

"What?" said Sam "Don't you want to play a game for a bit?"

Jack gulped as Daniel stared at the phone in his hand. They both stared at the other begging silently for help as the two girls moved towards them. Vala reached over to Daniel's hand and covering it with her own put the phone back on the hook.

"Let me help you with that" she said.

Sam just tugged on Jacks sleeve as the girls led them to the middle of the elevator. They sat on the floor and the girls stared at them determinedly.

"Right" said Sam "We're going to play a game"

Vala just nodded in confirmation. Daniel and Jack just stared at each other helplessly and gulped. The girls grinned.

"Okay" said Jack "What kind of game?"

"Its called me and Vala get what we want and your not going to stop us"

At this both woman pounced hungrily at the two startled men, kissing them soundly.

Jacks brain ceased to function as Sam crawled into his lap and began grinding her hips down onto him. Vala meanwhile had Daniel pinned on the floor, kissing him furiously as he ran his hands up and down over the curve of her back and ass.

Bliss, Sam was in heaven, finally she was getting what she wanted, and by the more than enthusiastic response she was getting this was building for a long time on both parts. She grinned against Jacks lips and he stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" she replied grinning "Just thinking that this a been a long time coming"

Jack grinned perplexed and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked amused

"You're still thinking?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then I'm obviously not kissing hard enough"

And as he slipped his tongue back into her willing mouth Sam forgot everything science had ever taught her and thought that she would actually melt.

Vala meanwhile was showing Daniel just how much of a vixen she could be, and as she ground her hips into his and locked her arms around his neck she felt his pleasure grow and smirked. Daniel grabbed her hips to stop the motion and came up for air. He looked at her slightly crestfallen face and smiled to reassure her and in response to her unasked question he pointed at Sam and Jack who seemed to be getting to the same point as them.

"Not here" Daniel whispered.

Vala nodded her head and when watching Jack and Sam got just a little uncomfortable they both coughed loudly.

Jack and Sam broke apart grinning wildly and when all the occupants of the elevator where rescued by Teal'c about ten minutes later looking just a little mussed up the boys thought nothing of it when the girls gave Teal'c a high five each. They just thought that being trapped in elevators could be fun from now on.


End file.
